


Quite Certain

by marmolita



Category: Elementary (TV), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes never intended to be a killer.  He enjoyed working, enjoyed tinkering and inventing and investigating, and when his family moved from District 3 to the Capitol and he decided to stay behind to keep his engineering job, he had fully expected that his family connections would remove his name from the reaping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Certain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from [hotdadsgoodshoes](http://hotdadsgoodshoes.tumblr.com) on tumblr, who wanted Elementary Hunger Games AU.

Sherlock Holmes never intended to be a killer. He enjoyed working, enjoyed tinkering and inventing and investigating, and when his family moved from District 3 to the Capitol and he decided to stay behind to keep his engineering job, he had fully expected that his family connections would remove his name from the reaping.

He certainly never intended that he would end up using his extraordinary mental capacity to devise the most swift and effective methods of execution. And yet here he finds himself, face to face with his final competitor, the girl from District 6 who has been his ally throughout the Games. The career from District 1, Moriarty, lays dead at their feet. Sherlock has to give Joan credit for her brilliant bit of deception to lure Moriarty into their trap. He expected a sense of accomplishment at finally bringing down the only competitor he really found worthy, but instead he finds himself unexpectedly sad at the loss of such a brilliant mind.

Joan brushes hair out of her eyes, leaving behind a smudge of dark blood on her temple. She is watching Sherlock, waiting, uncertain what his next move will be. In the back of his mind, Sherlock is counting down the seconds until the Gamemakers intervene when a parachute sails down, the first and last time he will receive aid. "It seems," he says, pulling the gun out of the box and handing it to Joan, "that my brother Mycroft has already followed this story to its natural conclusion."

"Sherlock, you don't-"

"I am quite certain. I expect there is only one bullet, so please be sure to make a killing shot on the first try. I should not like to linger on bleeding all over the place. It has been a pleasure making your acquaintance, Ms. Watson." A ghost of a smile flickers on his face as Joan raises the gun and aims it at his head.

Sherlock Holmes never intended to be a killer, and he never intended to die like this, but he can think of no more fitting way to end this journey. After all, what is there left to live for?


End file.
